I'm Not Who You Think I am
by K.T.Rose
Summary: You know that one dark secret that every one has? Well, Temperance Brennan has one. Her real name is Temperance Mary Winchester. Related to the most wanted criminals in the US. She thought she left that life behind when she was threw into foster care, but when a certain someone ends up on her table before her...Things get complicated. (Thanks Tigercub93 for the idea!)
1. Chapter 1

**First Bones cross over! I want to thank Tigercub93 for letting me use this idea! Big shout out for you! This is my take on how Brennan would be if she was related to the Winchesters. Just a little different. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! Any ideas you may have, just post them in the reviews! Let me know what you think about Bones character. I'm kinda dumbing it down. :)**

* * *

Temperance Brennan is a name you might know. World famous anthropologist, and world-famous writer. But Temperance Brennan wasn't always a Brennan. No, she was Temperance Mary Winchester. She was adopted by Christine and Max Brennan at the age of fifteen when her dad put her in the foster system. He let her go, but ran off with her older brother, Dean, and younger brother, Sam. She asked her new parents to change her name, she didn't want to remember anything about her past life. Not the memories of her family, which she always kept a picture hidden away of them. Not the scars the monsters left on her body, and surely not the memory of her being led off by a social worker. No, Temperance Brennan did not want to remember anything.

**~I'm Not Who You Think I am.~**

"Bones! C'mon!" Temperance flinched. When Booth called her nickname, it sounded like Dean all over again calling out to her. She jerked her eyes up from the picture she held of her dad and brothers to see Booth standing in her office doorway. She quickly flipped the picture over and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Please, don't call me Bones." She murmured as she stood up and threw a lab coat over her shoulders. "What do you need?" Temperance asked as she made her way over to the plat-form where a decomposing body lay on a table.

She quickly snapped on the latex gloves, then leaned over the table. "I was just wondering if you have the remains identified yet. I want to know who murdered this man." Booth said quietly as he studied her. He stood in her office doorway for at least five minutes and she didn't even notice her was there. She was lost in a memory, looking at an old photograph, tears running down her cheeks. "No, all we have that he was male, in his early to mid thirties, at least six feet, lacerations to the chest, legs, back, and throat. The bones show evidence of him being nawed on. Like a dog. Also, there's traces of sulfur in the wounds, and many broken bones, and fractures." She rattled off.

Temperance Brennan knew a supernatural case when it came to her. This was one of them. She could tell that this man was chewed on by Hell hounds before he was sent to hell. She gave a rueful smile. Booth wouldn't believe her if she were talking out loud, no. He would be in shock. Cause Temperance Brennan simply did not believe in this stuff. All a cover up, of course. Something caught her eye, and everyone around her faded into the background. His right arm had been broken at the age of twelve. She scanned down the body again. The left leg had been fractured at the age of at least ten. She gasped.

Temperance Brennan knew who was laying on her table. "Oh, my God!" She choked out as she stumbled back from the table, and into Booth. "What is it, Bones?" He asked as he flipped her around for him to stare into her eyes. "At the age of thirteen his right arm was broken by falling on it. At the age of ten, his left leg was fractured by him jumping out a window and landing on the sidewalk." She murmured, her eyes full of unshed tears. "So...?" Booth asked. He could not see why she was getting upset. She looked up at him.

"Brennan, I got the facial reconstruction done. I know who he is, he's a criminal. But see, he's been dead for at least seven months. This body has been dead for four months." Angela called out to her as she swiped her key card and came onto the platform. "I already identified him." Brennan said as she shed her latex gloves. This man was Dean Winchester. Her twin. Her older brother by five minutes. "How could you of done that with only a couple of broken bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan turned and caught Hodgins, Angela, and Booth's eyes on her. The truth would have to come out sometime. Why not be now? She asked herself. Taking a deep breath, she began. "I was running around a broken, old building, when I tripped. I fell over the railing. He-" She pointed to the body, refusing to give out his name yet. "grabbed me, and cushioned my blow. His right arm took most of our weight. The broken left leg-" A sob escaped, and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Something was chasing me, and he diverted it's attention, sending it after him. He ran until the only possible way out was jumping out a three-story window."

"Who is he to you, then?" Hodgins asked after her story, but Brennan wasn't listening. She walked over to the table and placed her hands on the sides. "Why, Dean? Who'd you sell your soul for? Sammy? I know you wouldn't sell it for some stupid reason. You _deserved_ to go to heaven when your time was up." She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who is he, Bones?" Booth asked gently.

A thought occurred to her. She ripped off her lab coat and made a running dash for the stairs. Ignoring the comments threw in her direction, she jumped off the second stair, and onto the floor. She could hear Booth following behind her, demanding to know where she was going. She knew Booth was going to follow her, she really wished he hadn't though. Jerking the keys out of her pocket, she ran for her car, and made it to the door and inside the car when Booth finally caught up to her. "Where are you going, Bones?" He asked breathlessly as he dropped into the passenger seat beside her.

"Home," She answered quietly.

**~I'm Not Who You Think I am.~**

Brennan had not given away why she was going home. It was dark outside, that came as a surprise to her. She had worked in the lab for almost twenty-four hours straight. When she got to her apartment, Booth followed behind her. "Stay by the door, I'll yell if I need you." She murmured, then re-enforced her command when she saw him start to move. "Please, Booth." She pleaded. Brennan headed into the dark apartment, arms resting by her sides, and the only light coming from the bathroom. She waited for Sam to cock a gun. She knew her brother better than anybody. She also knew why he was here. To get Dean back. She was by the entrance to the living room when cold metal was placed against her ear.

She quickly flipped on the hallway light. "Sammy, you don't have to point a gun at my head. You know better." She said without turning around. The gun was then moved away, and she spun around. Brennan took in her younger brother. He was taller than Dean now, with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and dark circles under his eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Bones." He said quietly as he pulled her into his arms.

That is how Booth walked in on them. He at first didn't know who the tall man hugging Bones was, but when he raised his head, Booth saw it was no other than the famous Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, another chapter for this story. Sorry, it took forever, school and life got in the way. But, I'm back. Anyways, all rights go to the creators of Bones and SPN. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing! You guys rock! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! **

**(A reviewer was confused about why Sam and Dean call her Bones, because Booth does it to be cheeky. Well, the brothers do it, because while she was a kid, she used to study them so much, that they just started to call her Bones.) ~My logic on this. I hope this clears up everything. **

* * *

He jerked the gun out of its holster, pointing it at his face. "Bones, how do you know Sam Winchester?" He asked her without removing his eyes from Sam. He looked at the gun without fear. Sam's eyes flicked to Booth's, and he could see the anger in them. For the very first time in his life, Seeley Joseph Booth was afraid. Bones stood quiet and away from them. "So, I guess that's your morbid brother laying on Bones table." He ground out.

Temperance stiffened at that. Sam's head jerked in her direction. "So, you never told anyone? That your related to the most wanted men in America. That _'my morbid brother' _is also your brother. Your own _twin_, laying on that table." His eyes betrayed the hurt he felt. "What?" Booth demanded. Booth's eyes flicked in her direction. She looked away with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt either man, but she managed to do both with one sentence. "Look, I'm not who you think I am." Brennan walked across the living room and flicked on the light.

She blinked, and turned to find Sam and Booth how she left them. "My real name is Temperance Mary Winchester. I was adopted by Max and Christine Brennan at the age of fifteen. I had them change my last name." She murmured. "Bones, why didn't you tell anybody?" Booth asked, slightly lowering his gun. Sam took a step back. He turned to look at Brennan. He realized she hadn't changed much. Her hair was a darker brown, and her eyes were the same ice blue they were almost fifteen years ago.

"I didn't tell anybody because it was something I was trying to forget." She crossed her arms across her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam flinched. He held up his hands. "Look, I just came back for the brother I buried four months ago. He needs a undisturbed resting place." Sam said quietly, tears unshed in his eyes. Booth ripped his eyes away from Bones, and raised his lowered gun. "No, Sam Winchester I am placing you under arrest." He kept his gun aimed at Sam's chest. "Bones, handcuff him." He said without thinking.

Brennan shook her head. She couldn't stand there and let her little brother get arrested. "No, Booth. If you arrest him, you arrest me too." She held out her hands. Booth looked shocked. "On what grounds?" He demanded. Brennan looked at Sam before she answered. "Go find some of my old files before I turned fifteen. Sam's and mine will look quite alike. Grave disturbance, assault, and maybe even theft. Though, I don't know about the last, I don't think we ever stole." She patiently waited for Booth to put the hand cuffs on her.

It was a quiet tense moment before the ringing of a cell phone brought them out of the moment. Everyone checked their pockets. Brennan pulled the ringing phone out of her slack pocket, hit call, then put the phone to her ear. "Brennan." "Uh...Dr. Brennan? Something weird has happened...Can you please just get down here?" It was Hodgins. "Okay, just tell me one thing. Is it the body?" Her eyes flashed to Sam's, who went still, then took a deep breath.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. It's up, and...I've gone absolutely insane, but it's talking...And demanding to know where Sam is."

**~I'm Not Who You Think I am~**

They got to the Jeffersonian thirty minutes later, Sam and Brennan walking fast up to the doors, leaving Booth in their trail. "Did anything follow you?" Brennan demanded as she almost jogged to the doors. "Hell, I don't know, Bones. Anything could have. Were the Winchesters. Everything wants us dead." Temperance jumped in front of Sam at that. "If that's a demon in Dean's body, and if it followed you here, and if it dares hurt any one of my team, I will personally kick your ass back to where ever it is the hell it came from."

Booth stopped behind the two just enough to hear Bones. Demons? In Dean's body? Bones doesn't believe in that kind of crap. Instead of trying to ask questions, he figured he'd wait until he got every one inside the Jeffersonian.

They finally got to the lab, and what Hodgins had said was true. And a bit more. It looked like a tornado had touched down on the platform, and every thing was knocked over or broken, save the table. Dean leaned against the rails of the platform, fully healed with a lab coat covering him up. He was completely unarmed, and looked to be tired besides the four-month dirt nap he took. Hodgins, Angela, and Cam stood as far away as the platform would allow. The beeping of the card reader as it let Brennan, Booth, and Sam brought the group's attention. Dean smiled when he saw Sam, but his eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of Brennan.

Cam sighed with the relief, then, she quickly got scared again. Brennan didn't walk over to them, but instead to stand in front of Dean, with Sam by her side. Booth walked over to Cam. "When did he decide to wake up from his nap?" He whispered to her. "About an hour ago, and when he figured out where he was, he was demanding to know where Sam was." Cam whispered.

"Sammy," He suddenly said, and a smile broke out across his face, before he could take a step, Sam had him by the throat, and slammed to the floor. It all happened in a fast second, that Booth had to blink. "Whoa, hands up boys. I don't know what joke you're trying to play, but its-" Booth started. "No, Booth. Their not playing any tricks. Dean was dead. How he came back though, is beyond me." Brennan stared down at Dean.

"Nice to see you too, Bones." Dean choked out and smacked Sam's hand when he tightened his hold on Dean's throat. "Your going to regret saying any word to my sister, Demon." Sam spat out at Dean. Dean's eyes went wide, then he slapped Sam's hands again. "Let...Me...Explain." He choked out. Sam looked up at Brennan, and she nodded.

He let go of Dean's throat, and slowly stood up. Dean rose, coughing. He again took his place leaning against the rails, keeping an eye on everyone there. "Nice family reunion, though it's not really like I pictured." Dean said. He got a blank stare. "Okay, what happened? Hmm...Lets see. I remember being a Hell hounds chew toy. I remember black, then nothing, and I woke up here, bright lights shinning down in my eyes. Now, what I want to know is, what raised me out of Hell, and dragged my ass here. Who made the deal?" Dean demanded.

Sam and Bones looked at each other. "Wait, deal?" Angela stepped forward. Temperance turned towards her. "Like, selling your soul, then when you die, your soul goes to Hell? That's a myth..." She trailed off as she stared at Dean. "No, honey. It's more than that. One, you don't die of old age, they come to collect in ten years. But, the demon doesn't come. They send hell Hounds after you. And let me tell you, it's not a fun way to go."

Dean shuddered. "But then...Why you?" She asked. "Because-" "Sam was hurt, or in trouble, and Dean saw no other way." Brennan finished off. Dean looked back at her. "Yeah. Sammy was dead."

"No, that's not enough. Any demon could have known that. I need to know if your really Dean." Sam said, a tear streaming down his cheek. He wanted so bad to believe that his brother came back. "Okay, first answer my question. You made the deal. How much time did the demon give you?" Dean circled Sam. "I didn't make the damn deal! No demon would deal with me! They got what they wanted, two Winchester souls roasting in the pit!" Sam yelled out, making everyone jump but Bones.

"Okay, Sammy. Ask your questions." Sam pulled out a sharp knife with engravings. "I'm placing the Winchester Brothers under arrest!" Booth yelled out and took a step forward. Bones stepped in front of Booth. "Booth, in any other case, I'd say have at them, but I can't. Not with my own brothers. Sam has to make sure." She gave him a sympathetic smile, then turned.

Dean had rolled up the sleeve of the lab coat, and winced as Sam pulled the knife across his arm. When Dean still stood there, blood dripping down his arm, Sam started shaking. "Dean?" He asked, and he sounded like a little kid again. "Yeah, Sammy." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into a hug. They held onto each other for a minute, when Dean let go and turned towards Bones. "Do I get a hug? I passed right?" Dean asked with a crooked grin on his face.

Bones smiled in relief. Her big brother was alive. And hopefully she could get them out of here before Booth arrested them. She cautiously went into his arms, and when he hugged her tightly, she smiled.

A noise started up, and got louder and louder until there was blood running out of Temperance's ears. Suddenly, it stopped, and there on the platform stood a man in a suit and a tan trench coat.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's another chapter for you all! I hope you all like it. I know its not like it is in either show, but this is how Castiel is introduced.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, You Rock!**

* * *

Booth pulled out his gun and pointed it at the new comer. Sam did the same, stepping in front of Brennan and Dean. "Those won't work on me," The man in the trench coat said in a gravely voice. Brennan bent down and slowly pulled the sliver knife she had in her boot out. Taking it by the cool metal, she threw it expertly at the man. It lodged in his left shoulder. "Maybe that will, its sliver." She said with a satisfied smile on her face.

Booth turned to look at her, but who he saw wasn't his Bones. He saw a woman who knew how to defend herself well, and wasn't afraid to kill. He turned back to his target, the man who had said he was an angel of the Lord, and had shaken him up.

"Who in the Hell are you? Or better yet, _what _in the Hell are you? 'Cause I'm sorry to tell you, angels don't exist." Dean stated as he stepped forward, ignoring the glass that cut into the bottoms of his feet. He'd survived worse in Hell. The angel, demon, whatever _it_ was looked at Dean. "I'd watch how you talk to me. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

That stopped Dean. "Why'd you do it?" He asked in a quiet voice. The whole team was now staring at Dean. His head was hung low and it looked like he was almost shaking. "Because the Lord commanded it. We have work for you." Dean raised his head. "You know, somehow, I don't believe you." He stated. At that, the Angel looked around the room, and everything started to shake.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord!" The man shouted, lightning flashed, and the outline of the man's wings could be seen. "Okay, we believe you," Cam murmured with wide eyes.

Angela watched the scene take place, her eyes wide. Her dad had told her stories when she was a little girl about these types of things, but she didn't believe him. Oh, now she did though. She saw how the two men were very protective of Brennan, how when a gun was pulled out, they stepped in front of her, willing to take a bullet. Like Booth.

Castiel went still. "Their on their way. The demons, they want to kill the Winchesters." Castiel stated. Dean looked back at Sam. "Where's the Impala?" He asked, walking towards the stairs of the platform. "It's out in front of the building. Here," Sam said, fishing in his pockets and throwing the keys to Dean. Dean gave a smile. "I swear, you did anything to baby, I will kill you myself." He threatened before taking off at a slow jog towards the doors.

"Where's he going?" Booth demanded looking over at Bones. Brennan looked at Booth and groaned. She had a lot to explain, but now, she had to protect them first. "Hodgins, I need you to get me some salt. Lots of salt. Please." She looked to Booth. "To go get ammo."

"Will this do, Dr.B?" Hodgins asked breathlessly as he wheeled in two bags of road salt. "Perfect, thank you Hodgins." She looked to Sam, who didn't have to be told. He ran up to the salt and sliced it open with his knife.

. "How long do we have?" She turned to the angel. "Not long," He replied in a gravely voice. Brennan went to work. She directed her team-not including Booth. They'd need him.- To stand close together as she poured a salt circle around them. Dean came running in a minute later, a duffel bag on his shoulder, and dressed in Sam's clothes. He first tossed a shot-gun to Sam, then one to Brennan. Brennan cocked the gun, knowing it was full of rock salt. "I didn't know how many demons would be coming. It could one or a hundred, but I brought these." Dean held up four anti-posseion necklaces.

Brennan handed them each out, giving the last one to Booth. "How will you be protected?" He asked as he slipped the necklace over his head. He'd long given up trying to fight what he was hearing and just started believing it. Bones smiled up at him. "We'll be fine, right Dean?" She asked, pulling up the hem of her shirt to show the anti-posseison sign on her lower back.

Sam and Dean pulled down the front of their shirts, showing the tattoo over their hearts. "Smart," He commented. Bones handed him a shot-gun and a handful of rock salt bullets. "Here, shoot them at the demons. It will repel them. We don't want to kill them, there are people still inside of the bodies." She advised him.

Brennan looked over to Castiel. "Can you at least tell us how _many_ demons there are?" She asked as she checked her gun one last time. "At least twenty." He replied in his gravely voice. Dean sweared. "That's about how many there was in Colorado." "Wait, are you talking about Hendrickson?" Booth asked, cocking the gun.

They nodded, and their faces fell. "I will kill the demon who killed the people in that police station," Dean promised, cocking his gun with one hand. In the other, he had a flask of holy water. He'd liked Hendrickson. They were alike in many ways.

Sam gave a weary look to Dean and gave a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the guy Temperance had called Hodgins going to step out of the circle. Without turning to face him, he said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Demons aren't the friendliest." Hodgins stepped back into the circle.

The doors to the lab were shattered, and in walked a man of average height, with brown hair, his eyes were black. Booth started to cross himself. He mumbled prayers under his breath, then started to recite the saints after that was finished.

The demon stepped forward with a gruttal smile plastered on his face. "What do you want?" Dean demanded with a growl. "Not you, hot stuff. We're here for your little brother." Temperance shook her head. "You know, I've been out of the game for a little over fifteen years now, and, still you demons talk _way_ too much." She shot the demon point-blank in the chest, sending him backwards into another demon running through the door. Cam and Angela jumped and gasped. They'd never seen Dr. Brennan like this before.

The fight was on then. Punches were thrown, holy water splashed into faces, and exorcism spells yelled at the nearest demon. It came to a stop when Booth was held against a demon, the demons hands on Booth's chin and top of the head. "You shoot me, he dies." Brennan lowered the gun and stared into Booth's eyes. She couldn't let her partner die, not like this, not in the arms of what he believed up until two hours ago was only in the bible.

"Okay, just let him go. Take me instead." Brennan said in a cautious voice, after the demon as he walked backwards, dragging Booth. "No, Bones!" Booth yelled out. "He mean's nothing to you, nothing to you at all." Brennan reasoned. Anything to get her partner out of the arms of the demon. She could feel everyone's eye's on her, but she concentrated on the situation at hand.

Before the demon could move, he was thrown against the far wall and pinned there, leaving Booth standing in front of Brennan. She dropped her gun and hugged him for all it was worth. She was just happy he'd made it out alive. Something caught her attention.

She let go of Booth, and turned to the demon who was still pinned against the wall, struggling for air. She turned around, and saw that the eyes were no longer on her, but on Sam, who concentrated holding the demon up, one hand clenched in the demon's direction, one on his head.

The demon flashed out of the host's body, leaving it limp on the ground. Booth rushed forward to make sure the man had a pulse, but shook his head in sorry reply. Brennan looked around the lab, to see it was even more destroyed, and that Castiel was still there. He stared at Sam, then said to Dean, "We have work for you, you need to come with me." Before Dean could protest, say he damn well have to go, Castiel hardened his voice.

"You _will_ come. This what I raised you for." Dean slightly nodded, then stepped forward towards the angel. "We need _all _ the Winchester's." Castiel said once Sam and Dean stood in front of him. Dean turned to look at Bones. "What do you say, Bones? Want to have some fun?" Brennan looked around at her team, Cam looked frightened, Hodgins intrigued, and Angela looked unsurprised.

Booth looked hurt. Before Brennan could think twice, she turned to Booth and hugged him again. "I will miss you all. I'll try to make it back." She addressed the team, then to Booth she muttered,

"Don't try to look for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry that's its been forever since I last updated, if anyone is still reading this, I thank you soooo much! And, to my reviewers, your awesome! And, to the ones who don't review, I see you too! Thanks sooo much. Now, enough of this authors note, get to reading!**

* * *

Of course Booth didn't listen to Bones. He searched for her, followed every lead possible, and was close several times. He'd lost countless nights of sleep, refusing to sleep when he dreams were filled with finding the woman he loved, which he never had the chance to tell her. He sat at his desk and rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He sat in front of his computer, waiting for it to give him the answers he wanted.

"Hey, Booth." Angela walked in, holding a cup of coffee, and not the crappy coffee they served in the lounge. "Thanks, Ang." He accepted the coffee from her taking a sip and sighing. He watched her as she sat down in an office chair and crossed her legs. "How long have you gone without sleep?" She asked, looking closely over him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and all it seemed he ever did was look for Brennan.

Brennan had been gone for almost three months, and not a word was heard from her. It was rough on Angela, her best friend going AWOL, but she had always suspected there was something more Brennan was hiding. "Doesn't matter," Booth mumbled and continued to sip his coffee, when suddenly he spit it back out. His widened eyes were locked on the computer. "How did we not get this sooner?" He mumbled.

**~I'm Not Who You Think I am~**

In the report, it said the Winchesters had a house they considered home. It was in Sioux Falls South Dakota, out in the middle of nowhere. "Singer's Auto."

Temperance, Sam, and Dean, sat around the table knocking back shots. They'd just finished off a nest of Vampires, and each had taken quite a beating. Sam had his shoulder knocked out-of-place, and after a careful examination of the shoulder, Brennan had confirmed it was not broken in any way. Dean had at least fifteen stitches on his neck from a vampire bite, but Brennan had by far taken the worse beating.

She had stitches running from the top of her left shoulder to her right hip, the damn vampire had gotten a hold of her machete. Damn near had cut her in half. She hadn't gone to the hospital, knowing Bobby, or Dean, or Sam could have stitched her up at Bobby's. Brennan thought she'd been hanging around her brothers too much.

"Took a tough beating, Tempe. You were lucky," Dean commented and held up his shot glass for a toast. Temperance touched her shot glass to his. "You, know I would say I don't believe in luck, but there is not really a way to describe why I survived." She threw the whiskey back into her mouth.

There was a knock on the front door, and everything went quiet. They didn't get many visitors at Bobby's, this was their safe haven. The Winchesters pulled out their guns as Bobby cracked the door open, enough to peek out.

Because of her stitches, Brennan had trouble getting up. Sam quickly stuck his arms under her armpits, careful of her condition, and effortlessly lifted her to her feet. "FBI, can we talk to you for a moment?" Booth's voice rang out through the door. Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Damn that man! She should have known he was going to come look for her.

"Why?" Bobby asked gruffly, starting to close the door a little more. Those Winchester kid's better not have brought trouble to his door. But, knowing them, that's exactly what they did. "We're looking for Temperance Brennan." Angela's voice was heard next, and Brennan almost broke down under the voice of her best friend. She'd missed Angela so much, but now, in this moment, she was trying to keep the world from falling apart.

Bobby threw a glance over his shoulder at Brennan, and she gave a reluctant nod and stuck her gun in the waist band of her pants, the boys doing the same, pulling their shirts over the hidden weapons. Bobby opened the door all the way, allowing the agents in.

When the old man opened the door and stepped aside, Booth's eyes roamed over the entryway, and his eyes instantly fell on the three figures standing in front of him. Bones stood in the middle, her arms by her sides. Her blue eyes were alight with pain, and she...had blood all over her gray t-shirt. As did Sam and Dean.

He looked at Angela, and before he could stop her, she ran at Bones to give her a hug. The only reason he'd brought her along was because this was her best friend too.

Brennan saw Angela running at her and prepared for the hug that was going to cause a lot of pain. Physically and emotionally. Though, before Angela had a chance to reach her, Dean stepped in front of Brennan, and stopped her mid-step. "You probably don't want to do that," He gently advised, giving her a small smile.

Angela gave a confused look before she_ really_ looked at Brennan. She gasped. Brennan had blood all over her. "Sweetie!" Angela cried out stepping around Dean and grasping the edge of the t-shirt, carefully pulling it upwards until she saw the stitches, almost a hundred in all. Angela stumbled back into Booth.

"God! What happened to you!?" She demanded.

Brennan pulled her shirt down and tried to smile but couldn't quite accomplish it. "Yeah, Bones. What happened to you?" Booth asked looking closely at her shirt. "Vampire hunt. It happens," She shrugged and then winced as the motion pulled on the stitches.

"No, not this bad," Booth tried to forget about the part with the vampires and focused on her injuries. "I'm okay, Booth. Really. This is the safest place on earth for me now." She smiled for his benefit, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Booth. Maybe when this was all over, she could try to go back to her old life. Try being the key word there.

There was a flapping noise and Castiel and another angel Uriel, was in the living room. Booth and Angela visibly jumped, while the others just stared. "What do you want now, Cas?" Dean asked tiredly. He was tired. He needed a break.

"We need you Dean," Castiel said with a sad look in his eyes. "We have Alistair, and we need your...services. Will you help us?" Castiel asked. Dean stiffened and his eyes went emotionless. Booth saw it happen in a matter of seconds.

"No. Get one of your angel's to do it. Cas, I _can't_ do it." Dean's voice was monotone. Uriel gave a laugh. "What you forget, Dean Winchester, is that _you _work for us, not the other way around." "Uriel." Castiel said in a hard voice.

Brennan watched as the group argued. She understood why the angels would need Dean, but he mentally couldn't do it. "No, he _can't_ do it. You don't understand." Temperance walked up and stood beside Dean, facing off against the angels. "I understand, but we need him. He might be the answer to why all the angel's are being killed," Castiel said, emotion thickening his voice.

Temperance shook her head vehemently. She knew what Dean did in Hell, and how much he hated it that he did what he did. She couldn't let him go through that again. "No, Castiel. We can't let you, no forget the we, _I _ can't let you." "I'm sorry, Temperance. But, Dean, we _need_ you." Castiel almost begged. "If I go in there, Cas, you're not going to like what comes back out." Dean whispered, looking at the angel he considered his best friend.

"Okay," Uriel said brightly, then disappeared, the noise of flapping wings the only thing left. "Come on, then." Castiel murmured, grabbing Dean's shoulder, and before Temperance could try to stop them, or grab Dean so she could go along, they were gone. "No, dammit! Don't they know he _can't_ do it!" She screamed at Sam.

Sam clenched his jaw, and shook his head. "I know, Tempe. We'll get him back, I promise." Anger flared up in his eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Please, Please review. I love hearing from you all! Have a wonderful day!**

**~KT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks to my readers and reviewers, your awesome! (If your wondering where I got my info for this chapter its from Supernatural Wiki. Its an awesome site that I always use!) **

**~KT**

* * *

Sam looked down at Temperance and clenched his jaw. His big sister had tears in her eyes, and she was shaking with anger... And fear. Though, she would never admit that. She was a Winchester. She pulled away after a moment, and paced, completely ignoring Booth and Angela.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tempe, I might have a way to find Dean... But, you're not going to like it."

**~I'm Not Who You Think I Am~**

Temperance stood between Booth and Angela, Booth's hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm, to keep her from lunging across the table at the brunette; Ruby, she said her name was. But from the look in Bones' eyes, and the way she kept sending glares at the brunette told Booth that there was much more to Ruby. Truthfully, just by looking at her, he wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

Temperance glared at the demon as she stood over the map, holding the pendant that would supposedly tell them where her twin was. She gritted her teeth, as the fire burned across the map, leaving a un-touched spot that Ruby jabbed her finger down on. "That's where he's at. Look, I don't mind helping you, but I still don't see the problem. Dean tortured in hell."

Sam looked at her for a minute, then shook his head. "Dean _can't_ get the job done. He's not strong enough. But, I am." He looked at Temperance, waiting for objection, nodding when there was none. "Why don't you go wait in the car, Tempe? I'll be out in a minute..." He waited until Tempe had led her friends out to the Impala, and then turned to Ruby, letting the hunger in his eyes show.

"Ruby, I need _it._ Its been _weeks._ If I'm to take Dean's place, I need to be strong enough." He was close to dropping to his knees and begging.

Ruby smiled at him and as she slowly pulled a knife out of the waist-band of her pants and murmured, "Its okay,"

Sam watched eagerly as she drew the knife down the pale skin of her forearm. She offered up the arm to him, and smiled when he jerked her arm up to his lips greedily. The arm that wasn't pinning her arm to his mouth snaked around her waist and jerked her up against his chest.

She moaned with happiness. Her plan was going smoothly.

**~I'm Not Who You Think I Am~**

Temperance stood outside of the motel, leaning against the Impala as she waited impatiently for her little brother. Angela stood to her right, saying nothing, but offering comfort by just being there. Booth, on the other hand, was pacing in front of them, muttering under his breath. Finally, he turned to Bones.

"Bones, please, come back to Washington with us. You can get treated properly there. Let Sam rescue Dean." Booth saw the determination in her eyes, and they hardened into shards of blue ice.

"No, Booth. I'm sorry, I can't go back with you. I'm not leaving until what I set out to do is done." She said with a finality in her voice that made Booth's shoulders slump. He quickly straightened back up when he heard the motel room door slam closed, and Sam come walking toward them at fast pace, his long legs quickly eating up the distance between the motel and the Impala.

"Lets go," He said briskly, jumping into the driver seat and staring the engine with a roar. Temperance looks to Booth and Angela.

"I would tell you both that you need to go home, but you wouldn't listen to me anyways, so just get in the back." She offers a small smile and slides in beside Sam.

As soon as she closes the door, and Booth and Angela are in, Sam speeds off, almost losing control of the car. She opens the glove box, and rummaged around for the bottle of _Advil_ she knew that Dean always kept in there. Her fingers in counter pieces of paper, a small gun, the blade of a knife, a cell phone, and finally the round top of the bottle. She pulls it out, and pops two capsules into her mouth, swallowing them dry.

Sam looked out of the corner of his eye at her. "You going to be okay, Tempe?" He keeps his eyes on the deserted two-lane black-top.

"Yes, Sam. I'll be fine." She offers a small, pained smile. "About how many more miles?" Temperance keeps her eyes glued to the green smudges that are the trees.

"Twenty or so, I would say. Hopefully, that will be long enough."

**~I'm Not Who You Think I Am~**

"Oh, every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father."

Dean tries to block Alistair's voice from his ears as he shakes salt onto Ruby's demon knife.

"And finally, you said, "Sign me up." Oh, the first time you picked up my razor and cut into that weeping bitch..." He trails off as Dean turns to face him, holding the knife. Alistair gives a twisted smile.

"That was the first seal."

Dean doesn't react, doesn't show anything that's going on inside of his head. Not the screaming, denying what Alistair is saying. He walks closer and holds the knife to Alistair.

"You're lying," He said simply, not moving to do anything with the knife.

"And as it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

Dean turns away, his mind conflicted. He doesn't notice the leaking valve that is slowly dissolving the devil's trap keeping Alistair in his chains.

"We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line." Alistair says.

Dean looks at the wall and lets the shock show on his face. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't help, _but_ to believe it. He closes his eyes as Alistair continues, almost cheerily despite the fact that he's covered in blood and cuts."When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse_,_ and burn this earth, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester."

"Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kinda a religious thing with me." Alistair continues to make the valve leak until the devil's trap is almost broken. His eyes are centered on the back of Dean's head as he turns around.

"No."

At first Alistair thought he was denying that he was telling the truth, but he saw the belief in his eyes.

"I don't think you are lying. But even if demons do win..." He trails off as he turns away from the demon, and looks down at Ruby's knife. He looks back up with determination in his eyes. "You won't be there to see it." He turns around again, and Alistair is right behind him, out of the chains. Before he can raise Ruby's knife, Alistair says,

"You should really talk to your plumber about those pipes," And with a swift punch Alistair sends Dean to his knees. He gives a twisted smile as he continues to beat Dean until he is bloody and can't move anymore. He let's go of the hunter's collar, and then picks him up again by the throat and shoves him against the wall, lifting his feet off of the floor.

"You got a lot to learn, boy. So, I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning." Alistair couldn't wait. He suddenly turns and is met with Ruby's knife to the chest. He grunts in pain, but it doesn't kill him. He rips out the knife, his attention now on the Angel.

"Nope, not going to work on me."

**~I'm Not Who You Think I Am~**

Sam bursts into the room, Temperance behind him, and Booth and Angela trailing behind. He takes in the scene before him, Castiel shoved against the wall, light shinning out of his eyes and mouth, Alistair pinning him there, chanting in Latin.

Sam raises his hand, and Alistair is ripped from choking Castiel and to the other wall, promptly choking. Castiel slumps to the ground.

"Stupid pet tricks," Alistair chokes out, and Sam squeezes his hand tighter. Temperance watches from behind Sam, her eyes wide with awe...and fear. Her eyes roam the room, until she sees a bloody Dean on the floor.

"Dean!" She screams out, running to him, dropping to her knees and gently grabbing him by the shoulders. He wasn't conscious, and he barely had a pulse. She holds her hands against a pretty bad cut, pressing down.

"Who's murdering the Angels?" Sam demands, trying not to look at his now crying sister, holding their broken older brother in her arms. He squeezes just a little more.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Alistair demands on a choke.

Sam gives a cruel smile. "Yeah, I do." He twists his hand, Alistair's eyes roll white.

"I don't know!"

"Right. "

"It's not us! We're not doing it!" Alistair almost screams out.

Sam narrows his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Lilith is not behind this! She wouldn't kill just seven angels. Oh, no. She would kill a hundred. A thousand." Alistair smiles at Sam. "Go ahead. Send me back if you can."

Sam twists his hand. "Oh, I'm stronger than that. Now I can kill." Gold light flares inside Alistair as he screams. The host collapses to the floor, dead.

Sam doesn't waste another look at the body before he's running over to Dean and Temperance. "How's he doing, Tempe?" He asks in a quiet voice, looking down at his broken brother.

"Not good, Sam. We need to get him to the nearest hospital, and quick."

Sam gently places his arms under Dean's shoulders and knees, carrying him outside, murmuring. "It's okay, Dean. I've got you." As a tear made its way out of the corner of his eye to land on Dean's forehead with a wet _plop._


End file.
